


A change of fate

by fandomstuff767



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomstuff767/pseuds/fandomstuff767
Summary: "I am Iron Man."After the events of Iron Man, Tony Stark decides to hack into Agent's work network and look up his father, trying to find out what information they had. Unknowingly Tony stumbles across the Winter Soldier, and the things Tony finds out about him makes Tony determined to help the guy.That, and he wants to find out who to blame for his parents' deaths.Updates every Tuesday starting May 7th





	1. The discovery

**Tony's POV**

"Jarvis, remind me who Agent works for, I believe it was a bit of a mouthful." Tony says to the AI as he walks into his workshop. He had been forced by Pepper to go to yet another Stark Industries meeting. Now the company wasn't making weapons Tony had decided to create technology for people, and was currently working on adding more features to the latest version of the phone Tony had creatively called a Starkphone, and he was happy with his progress so far.

"Agent Phil Coulson works for the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division sir. "Jarvis informs Tony, and a smile spreads across his face. "Definitely a mouthful. Thanks J. You can break into SHIELD's database right?" The AI replies with a slightly hesitant "of course sir," and Tony's smile widens. "Great Jarvis, I want to know who SHIELD is, who they've been in contact with recently and who they report to." Tony says before pulling the latest prototype version of the Starkphone out of a drawer and beginning to adjust the settings on the screen.

It was almost half an hour later when Jarvis spoke again. "Sir, you now have access to SHIELD's database." Tony looked up from the Starkphone and nodded. "Thanks Jarvis." Tony replies, putting the now completed prototype down onto the table. 

A holographic screen appears in front of Tony, filled with computer folders. "Jarvis find out who's running the joint." Tony says, and the AI begins to speak after a few moments. "Director Nicholas Fury, but he answers to what is known as the World Security Council."  A picture of Fury is pulled up and Tony studies in for a minute. "Looks like a pirate." He mumbles to himself. "What about agent?" He asks Jarvis, and a second image is pulled up. "Agent Phil Coulson. Liaison between SHIELD and Stark Industries. Handler of Clinton Francis Barton and Natasha Alianova Romanov."

"Okay Jarvis. Let's find something interesting. Anything related to dear old Dad by any chance?" Tony asks. After nearly two minutes of silence, Jarvis pulls up a few folders. The one that catches Tony's eye is labelled The Winter Soldier. "The Winter Soldier huh? Sounds ominous." Tony remarks as he selects the file.

Inside the file was a horrifying sight. Detailed instructions on how to "wipe" the "Asset", an extensive list on how best to punish them. Many missions, some dating back to the late 50s. Mentions of a chair used whenever the Asset began to remember. Code words for complete compliance from the Asset. There were videos of the Asset, his face covered by long dark hair and a metal arm instead of a left. The first video had made Tony empty his stomach, his chest heaving.

After a few hours Tony had gotten down to the very last mission, which was dated December 16th 1991. Tony felt his blood go cold, a sense of dread running through him. "Not that. Anything, anything but that." He whispered as he opens the video file underneath the mission date.

It was a traffic camera, and Tony watched in silence as his parents' car is passed by the Winter Soldier on a motorcycle, his metal arm glinting as light passes over it. The car veers off into the side of the road and the biker skids to a halt before getting off the motorcycle and walking towards the car. Tony feels his breathing quicken as the Soldier approaches the driver's door and pulls his father out of the car. The man punches his father in the head until he eventually dies, and Tony realises somewhere in the process his fists had clenched.

Tony watched as his father's lifeless body is pushed back into the car. When the man begins walking over to the passengers side Tony's heart skips a beat, and he can hear the loud pounding of blood rushing in his ears. "Mom." He choked out as his mother is strangled before his eyes.

He doesn't realise he's moved backwards until he stumbles into the couch at the back of the workshop. Tony sat down heavily, his head spinning. After a few minutes he registers his hands are shaking and that Jarvis is talking to him.

"Sir, it is currently 11:42 pm on September 19th. It is 13 degrees and the sun will rise at 5:53 am. You are in your worship at Stark Tower in New York." Tony lets Jarvis' British accent wash over him as he sits on the couch, and eventually his hands stop shaking. "Thanks J." He says quietly, staring at the blank TV screen on one of the walls, lost in thought. Someone had to pay for his parents' deaths. Whoever had ordered the Winter Soldier to kill them.


	2. Lunch with Agent and the Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the Winter Soldier and visits with SHIELD.

**Tony's POV**

It had been a week since Tony had found out about the Winter Soldier. Days of researching had passed, learning as much as he could about the assassin, which wasn't much. What Tony did know was that the earliest record of the Soldier was in the late 1960s, and that he had received a knock off version of the super soldier serum that Captain America had in the 40s. There were also a set of trigger words to control the "Asset", as he was often referred to, although Tony had yet to discover what any of those words were.

Tony had many questions. Who was the Winter Soldier? Where was he? Who sent him on the missions? One question he could find the answer to was how SHIELD had such an in depth knowledge of the Soldier. "Jarvis, contact Agent, will you? I have some questions he may be able to answer. Tell him it's urgent, and to bring Fury. The plan will probably concern him too." Jarvis gets back to him after a few minutes. "Sir, Agent Coulson says he and Director Fury can meet with you at your earliest convenience. I've scheduled a lunch meeting here in the tower. And what plan is this sir?" Jarvis asks, but Tony doesn't reply.

* * *

 

"It's good to see you again Mr Stark." Agent Coulson greets Tony. Fury stands a little behind him, taking in the workshop surroundings. "Nice to see you around Agent." Tony replies. "Wow, you look even more like a pirate up close." He directs the comment at Fury, who raises his eyebrows. "Is that how you introduce yourself Stark?" Fury queries, and Tony shrugs in answer. "If I feel like it. Jarvis, don't be rude, say hi to our guests."

"Hello Agent Coulson, Director Fury." Jarvis greet the two. "Jarvis is my AI. I trust you know what they are." Tony informs them, the two nodding. "Now that's settled, Stark I believe you said this meeting was urgent. I hope this wasn't just an exaggeration on your part." Tony looks slightly affronted at the accusation, but proceeds anyway. "J, show Coulson and Fury what I found in the SHIELD database." Jarvis puts up a hologram of the Winter Soldier file as the two guests sit down in chairs near the hologram.

"As you can see, the Winter Soldier has a rather extensive file. A detailed report of their missions, as well as brainwashing techniques. Somehow I find it hard to believe that this is SHIELD's work. Which means, someone at SHIELD either knows abut this, or SHIELD's been infiltrated. Now, while you deal with your little problem, I'm going to find the Winter Soldier as soon as possible. The sooner he is out of whoever's hands he's in, the better, and rehabilitating the guy is well overdue by now." Tony finishes.

He looks back at the two men, and can see the cogs working in Fury's mind and the myriad of expressions on Coulson's face. "So, SHIELD has a mole." Fury says, leaning back in his chair. Tony nods in confirmation, and Fury stands up. "Thank you for informing us Mr Stark." Coulson says as he also stands and moves towards Tony to shake his hand. "No problem Agent, Fury. Good luck with finding your mole." He wishes, walking them to the door of his workshop. "Jarvis, show them the way out."

* * *

 

4 days later Tony finally locates the Winter Soldier. He was in Siberia of all places, and all Tony had to do was get there without Pepper finding out. Tony was almost certain she knew, but she hadn't said anything to him, so Tony proceeded with the plan.

That's how Tony finds himself freezing half to death in the Iron man suit in a bunker in Siberia, staring at the guy who killed his parents. The Winter Soldier was in a cryostatis chamber, and reminded Tony of someone, but he wasn't quite sure who. Tony looks at the Soldier for a moment before paying his full attention to the pad beside the chamber. With translation from Jarvis (it was in Russian), Tony manages to get the chamber door open, and a few minutes later, the Winter Soldier opens his eyes.

"Ready to comply." He says, and Tony's eyes narrow in anger. Those bastards really messed him up, Tony thinks to himself. "What is the mission?"  The Soldier asks, his expression blank. Tony looks at him for a moment before speaking. "My name is Tony Stark. You were ordered to kill my parents, Howard and Maria Stark." The Soldier looks up emotionlessly at Tony. "Hydra mission 457, December 16 1991. Mission report?" He recites.

Tony's mind swims as he tries to grasp what he's heard. The organization his dad had taken down (with Captain America) were the ones responsible with brainwashing this guy and the deaths of his parents. The main question Tony had was why Hydra killed them.

Tony startles when the Soldier speaks again, Tony's silence having taken long enough for the assassin. "Kill Howard Stark. Make it look like an accident. Take the serum. No witnesses. Mission complete." Something about the Soldier was enough for Tony to think he knew him, albeit not personally. And the serum he'd spoken of, that rang a bell. "What serum?" Tony asks, and the Soldier replie almost instantly, his voice monotone.

"Super soldier serum. One similar to the one they called Captain America received."

So Hydra had a need for super soldier serum? That wouldn't go well for anyone. They could build an army of Winter Soldiers if they wanted. Fast, strong, rapid healing. The world would be screwed pretty quickly. "Do you know where they put the serum?" Tony inquires. The Soldier looks down, ashamed. "The Asset does not know." He replies through gritted teeth, and Tony swears he sees a flash of fear cross the Soldier's face as he shrinks in on himself.

"You don't happen to have a name do you?" Tony says quietly. The Soldier shakes his head jerkily. "Handlers refer to it as the Asset." Tony notes the odd way the Soldier refers to himself as he tries to work out a name. "How about James? I know a James, best guy I know by a long shot, but I call him Rhodes, so it's all good." Tony finally decides on. The Soldier nods hesitantly, and Tony smiles.

Now all he has to do is rehabilitate a brainwashed assassin and find out where Hydra is keeping the super soldier serum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it's been pretty fun so far to rework the story. I've finally worked out a schedule for uploading, and I will be uploading once a month. Next upload will be November 6th.


	3. Hydra Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Soldier POV
> 
> The Winter Soldier did not know when it learned to do this, but it did it anyway, trying to remember details about Stark that previous handlers had told him.

**Winter's POV**

It had been watching Stark, threat level 17, since it had been woken from the cryostatis chamber. Stark hadn't given a mission and there were no other handlers around, so it assessed the situation. The only ones in the room were the Asset and Stark, and no-one was nearby.

The Soldier did not know when it learned to do this, but it did it anyway, trying to remember details about Stark previous handlers had told it, only to come up with nothing. Stark was different to all of it's handlers. He was nice to the Asset, and didn't act as if it wasn't there. These actions confused it. No one directly spoke to the Soldier unless it was an order.

Stark had also given it a name: James.

The name gave the Soldier a weird sense of remembering, but it brushed it off. Unless it would help the objective, it wasn't important.

The Soldier (codename: James) didn't understand Stark, or why he was there, but it as pulled from it's thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching. It turned towards Stark whi indicated he had heard the footsteps too. It closed it metal fist and it stalked silently towards the door as the footsteps grew closer.

A man opened the door and walked inside, heading towards the cryostatis chamber. It acted instantly, barely hesitating before wrapping it's arm around the man's throat. The man tried to struggle against the Asset, his hands scrambling uselessly at the arm around his throat, attempting to pry it off him. The man was gasping loudly, and after a few minutes the flailing stopped. It released the man, the body landing on the floor in a lifeless heap at the Asset's feet.

The Soldier watched as Stark emerged from his hiding spot at the other side of the room and stared at it. "Why did you do that?" Stark asked, his voice low. The Soldier felt panicked. It hadn't been given orders to eliminate the man, who had probably been with Hydra, and now it was going to be punished. They would put the Soldier back in the Chair, or worse.

Stark must have been able to sense the Asset's fear as he risked to reassure the Soldier. "Hey look, it's fine. It's probably better for us that you did. I'd like to know why though." It looked down at its mismatches hands uncertainly. "The Asset reacted to the threat level of the man." It said quietly. Stark nodded, and began to speak when it looked up. "So, I reckon we should get out of here before anyone else drops in on us. Do you want to come with me? You don't have to." It looked at Stark I'm passively for a brief moment before nodding slightly. "The Asset will come with you Stark."

Stark smiles at the Soldier as he makes his way to the door, and it follows when Stark exits the room. The two manage not to alert any Hydra operatives when they leave, and Stark speaks to something inside his suit to bring them a helicopter.

They're outside for 30 minutes in a secluded part near the bunker,  each standing silent beside each other. It keeps on high alert as they wait, but no one comes in their direction. "Do you remember anything before became the Soldier?" Stark asks out of nowhere, and the Soldier looks at him. After a few moments it shakes it's head. Stark looks at him with confusion and the Asset avoids Stark's gaze.

Stark looks up as a helicopter nerd the bunker, and the Soldier stands off to the side, ready to incapacitate anyone who may venture their way. Luckily no-one did. Stark turns towards the Soldier as the helicopter lowers down in front of them. "When we get out of here, would you like help getting used to being free? It's up to you." The Soldier walks towards Stark and stops in front of him. "I- I would like help Stark. I - uh, I do not know anything outside of Hydra." The Asset tells him, and Stark nods.

"James, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Stark says as he gets inside the helicopter, the Soldier following soon after. "Jarvis, say hi." It looks around confused ly as a man with an English accent speaks through the helicopter. "Hello sir, James." The Soldier's eyes shoot to the ceiling, where the voice had come from. "Jarvis is an AI - Artificial Intelligence." Stark adds for its look of confusion. "He pretty much runs everything: My suit, the helicopter, all of that. I built him. If you ever need anything, ask Jarvis."

The Soldier nods and then look around before speaking. "Stark?" He looks at it, and the Soldier feels uncomfortable under his gaze. "Thank you for getting me away from Hydra. But you should have killed me. It's the least you can do - I killed your parents." At the Soldier's words Stark's eyes darken, and he looks down at his hands. "Hey, listen to me. From what I've seen and  een able to workout, you didn't want to do it. You were ordered to, and it isn't like you could disobey orders." Stark says sincerely, looking the Soldier in the eye.

* * *

 

It takes exactly 37 minutes and 27 seconds for the helicopter to get to Stark Tower, and a further 3 minutes and 19 seconds for the helicopter to land. "James, can I take a look at your arm at one point?" It nods hesitantly and Stark smiles widely.

Just then the Asset notices a lady standing just inside the roof of the door. Ginger hair, a business dress. 2.5 inch heels. It hears Stark groan quietly and the Soldier turns to look at him. "Who is that Stark?"  It asks and Stark runs a hand through his hair. "That is Pepper Potts. My assistant. And call me Tony." Star - Tony tells it, and the Asset nods. "I'll be back in a moment." Tony says before opening the helicopter door and walking over the assistant.

The Asset watches as Tony has a brief conversation with Pepper before the two walk over to the helicopter, Tony never leaving the Soldier's direct line of sight. "James," Tony calls out as he opens the helicopter door. "I want you to meet Pepper, and I feel like I've said that before. But yeah, this is Pepper." Both Tony and the Asset hear Pepper gasp and turn to look at her.

"Tony..." She says slowly and carefully. "Where did you find Bucky Barnes?" She asks, her voice wavering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter, sorry if there are any mistakes. Next chapter will be up on November 23rd. See you then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of realisation, slight hinting of WinterIron, 21st century learning (very short though), guilt from James.

**Tony's POV**

"You mean to say I bought Captain America's best friend home?" Tony asks staring blankly into space. Pepper nods from beside him, and James watched silently, a contemplative look on his face. "He doesn't remember anything Pepper!" Tony's says, his voice bordering hysterical. Tony suddenly freezes completely still, and everyone stares at him as he turns towards James. "James," He says slowly. "Do you know Steve Rogers?" James begins to shake his head no, but he pauses, his eyes widening slightly.

"St - Stevie." James mumbles, his eyebrows furrowing. Tony mutters under his breath to Jarvis, and the AI pulls up a picture of Steve Rogers. As the picture materialises James' eyes are transfixed on it. The picture was of Steve before the serum, small and sickly. After a minute Jarvis changes the image. James is in it, and he and Steve had a large carefree smiles on their faces. "That's - that's me." James says slowly, recognition dawning in his eyes.

James looks over at Tony and Pepper, confusion shown on his face. Tony nods after a moment. "Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. You fought in World War 2 alongside Cap - alongside Captain America." Tony's voice falters as he mentions the war hero, but he continues. No point dragging up bad memories. "It's been a lost 70 years."

James' face goes from shocked to completely blank in a few short seconds. "What happened to the other man, Steve?" He asks, and Tony swears he hears a slight Brooklyn accent. Tony explains what happened to the captain, and when he finishes no one speaks.

James is the first to break the silence. "I - I remember falling. Off a - train? I think. Stevie - Steve tried to grab my arm. But he couldn't. I woke up, and they were cutting off my arm." He stares down at the metal fist, clenching it. Tony looks over at Pepper, who looks ready to cry at James' admission, and Tony feels as if he is going to throw up. "I remember your parents." James whispers, at Tony stares at him, a slight sense of dread in his stomach.

"Howard, he - he recognized me. He said my name, and I killed him. I'm sorry Sta- uh Tony. But you should have killed me before. Hell, you still should. Your parents weren't the only ones Tony. There were so many children, children barely old enough to understand."

And with that James closed his eyes.

* * *

 

That had been two days ago, and Tony hadn't really seen the Soldier since. Nobody had found out about James, and Tony had thought about what James had thought about what James had said multiple times. The tone of James' voice, desperate and regretful had made him come close to crying several times.

Tony had given James one of the rooms on his floor, so he could talk to Tony if he wanted without getting lost. That plan had obviously backfired, so I was time for plan B. Tony was going to get James to watch a few movies with him.

Tony mad his way down the hallway to James' room and knocked on the door. "James, can I come in a sec?" He asked, opening the door when he received a barely audible affirmative. James was sitting upright on the bed staring at one of the walls. "This might be bad timing seeing as walls are fascinating to stare at,  but I was wondering if you wanted to watch some movies with me?" James looked at Tony for a brief moment shrugged slightly.

"Okay great, so that's settled. I'll make popcorn, Jarvis can put the first Harry Potter film on queue, and we can go to my room.  Is all of that okay with you?" After James nods, Tony grins and leaves the room.

* * *

 

Introducing James to the 21st century through Harry Potter was a good idea. From what Tony could see James was thoroughly enjoying Harry's journey through the Wizarding World, and Tony swear he can see hints of a smile on the usually stone faced Soldier's face. It was the happiest Tony had seen James, and it had taken a movie about a young wizard to see more of the human side of the Soldier.

James had fallen asleep twenty minutes before the end of the film; sitting up on the couch in Tony's room. Tony left the movie playing quietly in the background as he studied the other man. He noted that James was more relaxed as he slept, his mouth hanging open slightly. Tony smiled as he stands up, grabbing a duvet from his bed. He walks back to the sofa and covers James with it.

"Jarvis, turn the lights down please." Tony says to the AI as he walks out of the room to go to his workshop, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

 

 **Soldier's** **POV**

It awoke with a start, immediately assessing it's surroundings. _This is not a Hydra_ _base_ _,_ the Soldier thinks. After checking if there are any cameras in th room ( _results: one small camera in the corner of the room_ _near_ _the door),_ the Soldier slowly makes it's way out of the room. Once out into the corridor, the Soldier makes a note of the exits ( _two, and elevator, a staircase and closed_ _do_ _ors_ _not appearing to lead out of the floor._ ) No threats in the vicinity, the Soldier walks down the hall towards the elevator.

"Sergeant Barnes," a voice shoes through the hall, and the Soldier spins around sharply. _There was no one on the floor,_ it realises. _So where is the_ _voice_ _coming from?_ It sees another camera in the far corner if the hallway, and it's eyes narrow.

Who and where are you?" The Soldier asks in Russian, it's voice hoarse. "My name is Jarvis," the voice says. "I'm on every floor of the Tower, and I am Mr Stark's personal AI. We met back on the helicopter." The Asset nods slowly in recognition.

"If you would step into the elevator Sergeant Barnes, I could take you to sir now." The Soldier weighs it's options. It doesn't trust the - AI, it said it was called, but that was the only way the Soldier would know why it was there. It nods at the camera, and the elevator doors slide open, closing after the Soldier walks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? Please comment, I like feedback. Also, who's watched Fantastic Beasts: Crimes of Grindelwald? Don't put spoilers in the comments because some people may not have watched the movie, but tell me what you thought. I liked it, I have some questions, and some parts of the story don't feel quite right with the rest of the universe, but it was still enjoyable for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has a Winter Soldier episode, The Soldier gets a name and some reflection

**Tony’s POV**

Tony had been fully immersed in updating his Iron Man suit when Jarvis spoke.

“Sir, Sergeant Barnes is awake.” Tony looks up from the suit as Jarvis pulls up a live feed from one of the cameras on his floor. James is standing in the doorway of Tony’s room, his face void of emotion.

“Damn. J, how long have I been down here?” Tony asks, eyes glued to the feed.

“Three hours sir.”

Tony nods distractedly as he watches James on his floor. An idea pops into his head.

“Jarvis, can you get him down here? He looks like he’s going through a crisis.” He turns back to the suit, looking back at the video feed occassionally.

Almost five minutes pass before the workshop doors open, James stands rigid just inside the room. Tony glances up and grins.

“There you are Freezepop. You okay?” he asks. The soldier stares blankly at Tony.

“Are you my handler?” Tony sighs quietly. _I thought we’d gotten through this Cyborg._

“There aren’t any more handlers James. No more missions. This isn’t Hydra.” James looks at him in silence and Tony groans, putting down the screwdriver he was holding. He walks slowly over to James, not wanting to startle him.

“Look, you aren’t Hydra’s weapon any more. You’re name is James Barnes,” Tony says, and even with the Soldier’s super hearing he barely picks up on it.

“You were forced to become the Winter Soldier by Hydra. You don't have to be him now.” Another blank look.

“Come on, you’ve gotta remember something.” James stands still, watching Tony in silence.

“What about-" Tony thinks back to the day he met James.

“What about Steve Rogers? You remembered him the other day!” James’ face shifted after this, his body relaxing. The recognition shines clearly on his face.

“T-Tony? What happened?” James asks, his eyes darting around the room. Tony grabs his shoulder in an attempt to ground him.

“Slow down a second, well work it out James, ok?”

* * *

A week later James had gone through 3 more ‘episodes'; they realized James reverted back to Hydra programming as though the last few days had not happened. This included James referring to himself as ‘the Asset' or ‘the Soldier'.

James described the episodes although he could see himself doing things, he wasn’t in control of his actions.

The episodes worried Tony. He realized that the programming still affected James even when he wasn’t in the environment anymore. He needed a way to permanently break that link, as soon as possible.

When the two weren’t analysing the episodes, James and Tony were beginning to acclimate James to the era: watching movies, reading books and figuring out what he liked or disliked. Tony bought James a beautiful blue notebook covered in silver swirls (that James swore he would pay Tony back for), and they turned it into a game. Every time they ate, James would be writing it in the book. Every evening (when Tony wasn’t holed up in the workshop) they would watch a movie (they watched Disney after the Harry Potter movies were done). James seemed to be enjoying the method; Tony was glad to make him happy.

**James’ POV**

Since Tony had freed him from Hydra, James' life had improved drastically (this wasn’t surprising in the slightest, according to Tony). Some of his memories began forming, fragmented, but coming back nonetheless.

He wasn’t a weapon. He wasn’t being used by the very organisation he was supposed to have died fighting against.

The best part of his freedom was definitely Tony Stark. A man with the most reason to wanted James dead had taken James into his home. Had helped him. He didn’t fear James or the Soldier, had given both many nicknames.

Tony was genuinely worried about him after an episode, rather than the worry that he was broken beyond repair. Tony helped discover thing about James that he never would have dreamed of and James couldn’t help the protectiveness he felt about the engineer.

Apparently, the Soldier felt the same way about the genius.

Following the fifth episode, Tony tells James of the Soldier’s actions that morning. The assassin had stood in the shadows of Tony’s workshop, his eyes shifting from the door to the windows, keeping guard. For what, Tony wasn’t sure. James had no idea what to make of the situation. It did ease his mind as the Soldier didn’t want to harm Tony.

**20 minutes earlier**

**Soldier’s POV**

It stood in the back of the workshop, eyes trained on the door before flickering over to the window beside it. No harm would come to its engineer whilst the Asset was there.

His engineer.

Protecting the genius was the assassin’s silent mission it had given itself. It had never failed a mission before. It would be unacceptable to start failing now. Stark often worked with music playing quietly in the background, every so often speaking to the Soldier or the System Jarvis.

The Asset did not mind this lack of communication, it would interfere with the mission. It was beginning to get used to the System Jarvis, but didn’t trust it fully yet. The System could be hacked, which would leave Stark defenceless.

24 minutes and 39 seconds pass before Stark speaks.

“I’m not a massive fan of calling you ‘the Soldier’, sounds extremely ominous. That may be what you were going for, but are there any names you’d prefer?” The Soldier turns to face Stark, unable to conceal the puzzled look on it’s face. Stark chuckles at the expression.

“What do you think about Winter?” he asks. The Soldier evaluates the name before nodding tersely (there is nothing to identify the Soldier with the name Winter. Nothing that link it back to Hydra).

“Alright, Winter it is.” Stark smiles, turning to the bench in front of him. 

* * *

 

**Present**

**James’ POV**

James blinks rapidly, taking note of his surroundings. The Soldier ended up back in Tony's workshop, protecting the man from a threat only the Asset seemed to know.

“Tony?” he asks, barely able to contain a yawn.

“Hey Snowflake,” Tony greets him. “Your assassin alter goes by Winter now, he seemed to like it well enough. You look like you need some serious shut eye,” he casts an eye over James' body and James goes still.

“How long has Tony been down here Mr. Jarvis?” James asks the AI, eyes glancing up at the camera on the ceiling.

“Nearing 26 hours Sergeant Barnes. I believe both you and sir need to sleep.” Jarvis replies as Tony whispers a quiet “Traitor".

The two leave the workshop and head towards the elevator, the lights turning off behind them. Once they reach their shared floor, Tony heads towards his room with a wave and a yawn. James walks to his own room, laying down fully clothed on top of the sheets.

Within minutes he falls asleep, completely dead to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, I'm sorry. This story is about to delve into the Iron Man 2 plotline, which I'm adapting to include James as much as possible. I'll see everyone next Tuesday


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares plague even the best people.
> 
> Filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than usual, but I was stuck on it for a little while. Iron Man 2 plot begins very soon.
> 
>  
> 
> клянусь - I swear it  
> Russian is from Google translate. Please tell me if it's wrong.

**Tony’s POV**

_Obadiah's face looms over him, a large grin spreading across his face. Pain erupts in Tony’s chest as the arc reactor is ripped from it. His mentor’s back retreats and suddenly he can’t breathe cantbreathesomebodyhelp!_

_The scene changes. A bomb labelled Stark Industries lands in front of him, a bomb that he'd designed and made. Tony scrambles to run away from it. His skin is burning, fire engulfs him whole. Cool water rushes over his face, covering it completely and filling up his nose and lungs. His heartbeat hammers behind his ribcage._

_He gasps for air._

_James’ metal arm gleams as it comes into view. Freezing cold fingers wrap around Tony’s throat and squeeze, cutting off all oxygen. Tony’s hands desperately attempt to pry the fingers off but they don’t budge._

_Everything goes black._

_“You’re useless,” Howard slurs, rraisingthe dark bottle to his lips once again. A much younger Tony trembles in the corner of the room, tears dripping off his round, scorching red cheeks. The boy flinches, hands flying to his head to protect it from the glass raining down around him._

_He can hear a voice._

“-ny! Tony wake up!” A panicked voice breaks through. 

Tony sits up sharply, just managing to avoid colliding with James’ face beside him. A shaky hand reaches for the arc reactor, the feeling of the cool palladium under his fingers calming him down. 

“Tony?” James asks. The Brooklyn accent Tony would swear he's heard before is back in full force. 

"Sir, it is currently 4:36 am on September 27. You are in the penthouse of Stark Tower with Sergeant Barnes." Jarvis' voice never wavers, filling the room. 

James reaches out a hand before retracting it quickly. His eyebrows are furrowed, unsure of himself.

"Thanks J," Tony mumbles, wiping away salty tears. He sat perfectly still, uncomfortable that James had seen the after shock of his nightmare.

Tony was too immersed in his embarrassment to notice the subtle changes in the other man's posture. Hands that had itches to touch Tony lay by the ex-assassin's sides, unmoving. The slight slouch had straightened.

Winter was back.

"Anthony." He says quietly, just loud enough for the engineer to hear him. Tony looks up in surprise after hearing the Russian accent.

"Winter?" He asks, unable to conceal the shock on his face. Winter had barely uttered a word since the bunker.

"Nothing will harm you whilst I am here." Winter clenched his metal fist, but Tony notices that his expression is softer than usual. "клянусь."

Jarvis translates the sentence and relays the message to Tony, who relaxes slightly.

"I believe you ice cube," He yawns, eyes fluttering shut. Winter waits for Tony to lay back down and for his breathing to even out before stalking over to the sofa. He sits down, eyes fixed on the door for any enemies.

No harm would come to the engineer. He would make sure of it.


	7. Visit from Colonel Rhodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey makes a visit. It doesn't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post last week, I had stressed from doing my Drama GCSE and just general last week of school shenanigans.

**Tony’s POV**

A few days after the nightmare found Tony and James sitting in Tony's room on his bed. Tony fiddles absentmindedly with a screw, his mind occupied as he stares at the man beside him. James had opened up one of the gleaming silver plates on his left arm, jamming a screwdriver between the wiring. Tony winces in sympathy at the near silent hiss of pain James let out.

“I can help you with the arm y'know.” Tony says, fighting the urge to snatch the screwdriver out of the other man's hand. James thinks it over for a moment before handing over the tool. Tony grins and grabs the arm gently, barely breathing.

The arm is a beauty and a nightmare simultaneously. The tech is advanced well before it’s time, but the way it was connected to the ex-assassin is purely torturous. The metal is welded to what remains of James' shoulder, scars puffy and pink despite the decades of healing.

“Jesus, can you feel that?” Tony asks, carefully moving the screwdriver one way and then another. James looks at him.

“Not much.”

“I could change that if you want,” Tony says off-handily, accidentally yanking a wire too hard. James swears in Russian, the metal arm becoming a dead weight by his side.

“Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to pull that so hard.” Tony yelps.

“Does the arm come off?” James shakes his head.

Tony is about to ask another question when Jarvis interrupts.

“Sir, incoming call from Colonel Rhodes.”

Tony look up from James' arm and grins.

“Honeybear? Patch him through J.”

Rhodey's face appears in front of the two, a tired smile on his face.

“Hey Tones—who’s that?" He asks, confusion overtaking his expression. Tony looks at James and then back at Rhodey, eyes widening.

“Rhodey, sugar plum, don't overreact,” he says slowly, not making eye contact. Rhodey’s eyes narrow.

“This is James Barnes. Or the Winter Soldier, depending on the circles you run with.” Tony watches apprehensively as Rhodey processes the information, his eye brows raising and falling briefly before cover his face with a hand.

“Tony, what have you done?” he sighs. Tony looks at the man apologetically.

“I’m on my way to you Tones,” he ignores Tony’s attempt at protest. “I was already planning to, I haven’t see you in a while and I wanted to check up on you. Now I get to meet your guest.” He shifts his attention to James, who seems to become very uncomfortable.

“Okay, what’s your ETA?” Tony asks, shaking his head.

“1 hour 34 minutes.”

“Then I’ll see you then warrior.” Rhodey nods and the video call ends. Tony turns to look at James, who hasn’t moved a muscle since Rhodey had acknowledged him.

“Frosty? How you feeling?” Tony asks in concern. Once James replies Tony relaxes, tension seeping out of his body. “Don’t let Rhodesy intimidate you, he’s just a tad bit overprotective.” James nods stiffly, his features shifting from tense to neutral once more. Tony sighs.

_Hopefully this goes well._

* * *

 

**James’ POV**

James watches from the shadows as Rhodes' car pulls up outside the Tower. Tony grins widely and bounds towards the car, scrambling to open the door for his friend (lover?). The two men hug after Rhodes gets out of the car. When they release each other James catches the soft expression on the Colonel's face. _He cares for the mechanic. Approved_. He barely suppresses a flinch at the low rumbling in his mind. It does not sound like him.

“James, this is Rhodey, my best friend, a military man through and through. Rhodey love, this is James.” Tony introduces, and the two men stare at each other, sizing one another up. Rhodes holds his hand out for a handshake. James stares at it for a moment before grabbing it with his flesh hand.

Tony says something else as the two release each other’s hand, but James doesn’t catch it, his mind busy thinking about the voice he'd heard earlier. Was it the Soldier ( _Winter_ , he hears Tony call it in his mind)? The thought sent an involuntary shiver down James’ spine. The ‘episodes' were bad enough. Knowing that he shared his body with a cold blooded murderer ( _you’re a murderer too_ ) was bad enough. But the assassin being able to communicate with him? James wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

“You coming or are you gonna stand out here for a while longer James?” Rhodes asks, snapping James from his thoughts. He nods, following the two inside.

“Penthouse J.” Tony tells Jarvis as they walk into the open elevator. James stands against the back wall, willing himself invisible. His eyes dart from the closed doors to the other men in the elevator, forcing himself to breathe slowly. He hadn’t been in the elevator much since arriving at Stark Tower.

The three of them walk in the penthouse living room once the elevator stops, Rhodes making a beeline straight for the couch in the middle of room. Tony follows him after grabbing a beer from the fridge behind the bar. James doesn’t move far, keeping both men in sight as he leans against a wall, barely blinking.

“Tones? Are you going to explain what the hell is going on?” Rhodes asks. His voice is more exasperated than angry, which James takes to be a good thing.

“Uh–I was researching into SHIELD, you know, the one with the Agent and Sir One Eye. Came across a section dedicated to this guy,” Tony jabs his thumb in James' direction. “Turns out that a large amount of torture and brainwashing can cause a man to become the assassin who killed my parents. He’s also Captain Spangles' best friend.”

Rhodes does not take the news well.

“What do you mean, killed your parents? That’s not the kind of monster you bring into your house Tony!” He explodes, standing up abruptly, as if to stalk over to James. Tony stands up as well, holding his hands out.

“Rhodey stop, he was tortured and brainwashed. Meaning he didn’t want to do it!”

James is frozen where he stands, the word ‘monster’ ringing through his head. _He’s right of course. You are a monster. You don’t belong here. Tony should have killed you in the cryo chamber. Maybe Rhodes will do it instead._

James doesn’t realize he has slid to the floor, his head resting on his knees. He doesn’t realise that Rhodes has gone silent, or that Tony had made his way beside him, talking to him softly. All he can hear is Rhodes calling him a monster.

_You’re a monster you’re a monster you’re a monster you’re a monster._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter has been written over a few different days and it feels weird to me. Hope it doesn't feel weird to you guys, and that you enjoyed the chapter. I'll see you for the next part.


	8. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comforts James, and Winter makes a special appearance.

**Tony’s POV**

Tony knelt beside James, careful not to touch him. Tony spoke softly, but James doesn’t move, face hidden by a curtain of hair.

“Its okay, Rhodey didn’t mean it. It’s not true anyway, you’re not a monster.” Tony looked up as Rhodey moved towards them.

“Rhodey, don’t,” he sighs, sounding defeated. “I’m sorry, just go. Please.” Rhodey nods. As he leaves the room Tony catches the sad look on his face. Guilt spreads through him as he sees James' shoulders shaking.

James is sitting up now, tears running down his cheeks. Something inside Tony shatters at the sight. He reaches out a hand towards James before stopping.

“Can I touch you?” he asks quietly. James nods and Tony places his hand on James’ back.

“Listen you are not a monster, okay?” James shakes his head.

“I am Tony. I killed so many people, innocent defenceless people.” Tony sighed, rubbing circles into James' back.

“Can I hug you?” he blurs out.

James’ eyes widen and he freezes. Tony goes to say something else when James interrupts him.

“Why would you want to hug me?” he whispers brokenly.

“Because you deserve it James.”

James let’s out a sob and Tony wraps himself around the other man, letting him hide his face in Tony’s shoulder. “Sh, I’ve got you. You’re okay.” Tony whispers.

**Rhodey’s POV**

Half an hour later, Rhodey wander into the room to check on Tony. He smiles sadly at the scene in front of him. The two men are sleeping, Tony sitting upright against the wall. He has a hand resting on James’ back. James is laying on the floor, head resting in Tony’s lap. Tony’s other hand is in his hair. Something shifts inside Rhodey as he takes in James’ tear stained face.

Rhodey doesn’t notice the subtle shift as the ex-assassin open his eyes, surveying his surroundings. He sits up slowly, careful not to wake Tony.

“James Rhodes.” He says evenly, staring at Rhodey, who flinches.

“That’s me,” he replies. “I’m sorry about what I said earlier James, I—” The other man cuts him off with a sharp look.

“My name is Winter, Rhodes. The one of us you should apologize to is James.”

Rhodey furrows his eyebrows. _There are two of them? James must have been the one that Tony was helping._

“It doesn’t matter, I shouldn’t have described you as a monster without knowing anything about you. I’m sorry.” Winter shrugs nonchalantly, looking at Tony with a softer expression.

“It does not affect me. I know what I’ve done. I agree with you, I am a monster, despite what Anthony believes.”

With a last cool stare at Rhodey, Winter stands up, scooping Tony up into his arms and carrying the engineer to his room without a backwards glance.

Rhodey knew hed made a mistake the moment the words had left his mouth, since Tony had defended James (and Winter). Winter’s dismissal of Rhodey’s apology made it clear that it would take a lot more than ‘sorry' to make up for his words. A thought emerged into his brain long after Tony had woken up, making a beeline straight for the coffee machine.

 _Tony really cares about James._ From what little he saw of Winter, _he felt the same way about Tony._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iron Man 2 plot starts next chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you next week.


	9. Malibu, bots and is that a crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony drops James off at his Malibu home, Dum-E makes an appearance and Tony opens the expo.

**Tony's POV**

"Polar freeze, you ready to go?" Tony calls out, scanning his room one last time. He looks up as James appears in the doorway, his long, dark hair pulled back in a bun. Tony notes absent-mindedly that he hasn't seen James with his hair back since they'd met. 

In his metal hand Tony spots the notebook he had bought James, and the strap of a rucksack that had been slung across James' back.

"You'll be on your own for a few days, but Jarvis and Dum-E can help find anything you need." Tony informs him. The nervous look on James' face lessens but doesn't completely dissipate.

James hadn't been left alone for more than a few hours since he'd arrived; he'd been scared of having another episode and Winter harming one of the employees downstairs. Or worse, Hydra managing to locate him and take him back.

"Hey you'll be fine. I trust you."

James looks Tony in the eye, his own eyes widening with shock. He bit his lips and shuffled his weight, looking back down at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing he'd seen. Tony smiles sadly. The ex-soldier believes he was untrutworthy: a time bomb waiting to explode.

Tony had been trying to help James with the programming and the fear, but it was a slow battle.

"Come on Captain cold, let's get you in Malibu." He grins, masking the empa thy with a grin.

* * *

 

**Malibu**

Tony watches as James take in the lab, a look of pure awe settled on his face. He grins at the child like wonder the other man displayed.

 _He looks so cute,_ he thinks to himself.

Tony isn't startled by the thought. Similar thoughts had made their way through his mind since they'd met, though more so after his nightmare a week ago. He wouldn't deny it: James was very attractive. However, Tony wouldn't make a move on the man because  **A)** he deserved someone better, someone less broken,  **and B)** Tony refused to take advantage of the man. He was raise better than that. Just because James hadn't had an episode in a few days didn't mean he was magically cured of 70 years of brainwashing and torture.

Tony was drawn from his thoughts by Dum-E rolling away from his charging station and making a beeline straight towards the mechanic. He directed his grin at the camera he'd installed into the bot all those years ago. Dum-E patted Tony's elbow with his metal claw, beeping excitedly.

"Hey buddy, did you miss me?" Tony asks softly, kneeling down beside the robot rolling back and forth.

Tony looked up to see James' reaction. The man's eyes had lit up, bright blue and gazing at Dum-E.

"Is he-did you build a robot?" James asks, struggling to stand still by the window. Tony nods.

"Yeah, built him for a project back in MIT and I never got rid of him. You can touch him if you want."

James hesitates for a moment before walking beside the engineer and reaching out. His right hand stroke Dum-E's claw gently and the bottom let's out a low, happy beeping noise.

James looks up after a few minutes and Tony is shocked to find that his eyes are glistening with tears ready to spill over.

"Thank you." James whispers.Tony pretends not to notice as he swipes at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Sir, Ms Potts is calling." Jarvis says. "Should I answer and holograph it?

Tony gives Jarvis an affirmative signal and Pepper appears in front of them.

"Ms Potts, you look as beautiful as ever." Tony greets her, taking in her meticulously styled hair and light makeup.

"Thank you Mr Stark," She replies, a small smile gracing her lips. "Hello a James. " She says to the man, who startles slightly but says a quiet "hello Ms Potts" in return. Pepper shakes her head.

"Please, call me Pepper." She tells him. He nods. Looking back to Tony, she carries on talking.

"Tony, are you on your way?"

Tony feels James tense beside him slightly and he reaches out a hand to squeeze James' shoulder.

"I'll be en route in a few Pepper, just getting Jamie settled and then I'll be all yours." He looks back at her, ignoring his own hand on James for a minute.

"See you soon tony." She waves goodbye to James and Jarvis ends the call.

Tony turned to look at James,  who is staring at Tony's hand as if he'd never seen one before. Tony takes his hand off the other man and stretches, concealing a yawn.

"Well, you heard the lady. I've gotta get a move on and open the expo. Chose any room you want, Jarvis is here and can contact me if you need me. I'll be back in a couple of days." Tony tells James, who nods.

Tony waves and heads to the front door, where the plane is waiting for him.

"I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

 

**20:00**

Tony steps into the Iron Man suit and inhales deeply, opening the door of the plane and allowing himself to fall out. He's soaring through the night sky, the blinking lights of the city below him inviting him down to earth. Tony lets out a laugh as he flies towards the expo.

He always arrives in style.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this. Thank you to everyone who've left comments, they make my day and I'm really happy hearing your feedback on the story. See you guys next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my old story, I decided to extend the chapters and have an update schedule, as well as changing a few of the plot points. Hope you enjoy, and please tell me if anything seems off, whether it is the spelling or the way characters act.
> 
> My Tumblr is @bxcky-lxki-txny  
> My Instagram is @bxcky_lxki_txny
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me whenever.


End file.
